DTS
Background: DTS (D'edicated '''T'o 'S'ound) is a sound system company that specializes in surround sound technology owned by DTS, Inc. (formerly known as 'D'igital 'T'heatre 'S'ystems, Inc.). 1st Trailer (June 11, 1993-2004) Nicknames: "The Digital Experience", "The Giant LaserDisc", "Experience of Doom" Trailer: We start on a black background, where all of a sudden, a giant, gold disc zooms out from the hole. When it stops, the gray word "the" zooms close and then moves back. The stylized blue word "digital" does the same, followed by a gray bar rectangle reading "experience" that flies out. After the logo forms, the whole thing explodes into various particles, which then turns into "d","t" and "s", followed by the appearance of a blue box around the DTS text. Above the DTS blue box are the words "THIS THEATRE FEATURES" in orange. Finally, the word "DIGITAL" zoom out above the blue box and the word "SOUND" zoom out below the box, all in white font. Variants: * An early version of the trailer was used in the first year of its existence, where the logo after the first sequence dissolves. Also, the text "DTS IN SELECTED THEATRES" is shown below the disc. * On some DTS-encoded laserdiscs from the late 90s, the logo is in fullscreen, is videotaped, and "THIS THEATRE FEATURES" is removed. FX/SFX: The disc zooming out at us, the individual words followed by the dissolving; the appearance of "DTS" and "THIS THEATRE FEATURES" text followed by the zoom out of the "DIGITAL SOUND" text. All in early CGI. Music/Sounds: First, there is a laser sound leading into a boom mixed with an electricity zap, followed by a whoosh with another boom and zap, and then another whoosh with a boom and zap. This is followed by a loud phaser sound alongside an explosion, and there are twinkles heard alongside more whooshes, a whir when "DIGITAL" and "SOUND" appear, and a loud descending drone sounding similar to a Lifestep fitness machine powering down, the THX "Deep Note", or the first note of the Roadshow-Lorimar Home Video logo. Availability: * The normal version is rare, as in theaters, it was used for only 3 years until DTS received complaints that this was too loud and scary for kids and unfitting for more quiet films due to its bombastic nature, and thus attempted an alternative with the next logo. * This made its official debut alongside THX's "Grand" trailer on the theatrical premiere of Jurassic Park in June 11, 1993. * It was later reemerged on DTS-certified Laserdiscs and DVDs, such as The Wedding Singer, Vertigo, Universal and Sony titles like the first DVD releases of Close Encounters of the Third Kind, and Babe, SuperBit releases such as Gattaca, Johnny Mnemonic and Labyrinth, several music/concert DVDs, and DTS LaserDiscs from Walt Disney Home Video such as Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Toy Story: Collector's Edition, Flubber, and Hercules. * The normal version is also on the 2000“Ultimate Edition”DVD of Terminator 2: Judgement Day, preceding the THX Cavalcade trailer made for the release. * The short version is extinct as it was only shown in theaters in the logo's first year. * Due to the digital nature of its encoding, on laserdiscs, the audio can only be heard through a special DTS modulator to decode DTS audio, where on DVDs it can only be accessed if you select the DTS option in the DVD's audio menu and then play the movie. * If your player cannot decode DTS audio, this logo (and the following movie) will either be silent or play with major distortion. * However, the videotaped version without "THIS THEATRE FEATURES" can also be seen on some Nutech Digital DVDs if you select DTS, such as Tom Sawyer, Peter Pan, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Wind in the Willows, The Odyssey,Treasure Island, among others. * The early variant was seen on a theatrical showing of Carlito's Way. Editor's Note: This logo is known for its infamously overdramatic soundtrack and in-your-face computer animation. However, this is a favorite of many. 2nd Trailer (1995-1997) Nickname: "Raindrops", "A Lost Trailer" Trailer: TBA FX/SFX:TBA, possibly a waterdrop Music/Sounds: TBA. It could be the next logo's music, or waterdrop sounds. Availability: Scarce. This logo was made as an alternative to the previous logo, but it's similarity to the Imagine Entertainment logo resulted in DTS nearly being sued by said company. As such, it was only seen in three theaters in both St. Louis and Albuquerque before DTS pulled this logo very fast. It still exists in the hands of private collectors. Editor's Note: TBA. 3rd Trailer (1997-1999) Nicknames: "Organic", "DTS Balls", "Another Lost Trailer", "Balls from Hell" Trailer: On a black background, several strands of silver dots spin around, morph and generally have energetic motion for the duration of the trailer. The center dots spin, pull and turn slightly blue/purple, as gray chandelier-like objects shoots out. The center dots then turn blue/purple and merge together, as the background balls curve, into the DTS logo. The text "DIGITAL SURROUND" appears at the top and bottom of "dts", respectively, alongside the former company website below, as the dots in the background fade out, before the whole logo fades to black. Trivia: It was believed that this might've possibly been the prototype to another trailer. In reality, however, it was just merely a new trailer. The logo first appeared on the company's website in 1997 and was touted as a new trailer. Despite initial beliefs it might have appeared in theaters, by 1999 it was being called on the company website an Internet-exclusive trailer. However, this logo faded into obscurity until 2014, when it was rediscovered using the WayBack Machine. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: All CGI, which looks primitive, even for its time. It looks exactly like a prototype. Music/Sounds: Various industrial bass noises, such as a brief creepy piano at the beginning, several whooshes, deep bass notes and water drop noises. Availability: Scarced. Its existence was not known until recently and the only way to see it is either on YouTube or archived web pages. Since this is an Internet trailer, you do not need any additional equipment to hear the audio. Editor's Note: It took 14 years for this rediscovery of this logo, and to be featured here on CLG Wiki. 4th Trailer (July 12, 1999-2008) Nicknames: "Piano", "DTS Piano", "Sonic Landscape" Trailer: In a pillar box, a series of spiral strings appear in a piano. A light shines on the surface, and we cut to another part of the piano. Then, we cut to one of the hammers of the piano, and it hits the strings (the footage is played in reverse). We then cut to more hammers of the piano (one of which has the text "YAMAHA" on it) moving up and hitting the strings. We then see several strings in the piano vibrate as part of the picture fades to black and the rest appears in a box in the center of the screen. The black and 3D "dts" text in same font as the 1st logo appears in the box and shines, as "®" appears at the top right part of it, with "DIGITAL SOUND" in same font and color as the first three trailers below it, and another defunct website link appears below. FX/SFX: Live-action and superimposed fading. Music/Sounds: Several calm piano notes with a choir, followed by three more piano notes when each letter in "dts" shines. Availability: Common. Appears on most DTS DVDs of the time, mostly from Universal, but also on releases from DreamWorks, Sony (including SuperBit editions), Fox (only on Die Hard and Cast Away, as most of their DTS discs do not have this trailer), and the Artisan release of Glengarry Glen Ross (widescreen disc only). Again, the audio can only be heard if you have the right equipment. Was also used on some DTS cinemas at the time. Editor's Note: This logo is a favorite of many because of the calm nature and it is much tamer than the 1st and 3rd trailers. 5th Trailer (July 13, 2001-2005?) Nickname: "Sparks" Trailer: Many blue sparks fly around the screen, forming a 3D DTS logo. Later, one spark hits the DTS logo, making it 2D. While this happens, the current URL address "www.dts.com" wipes in below the logo. This all happens on a black background. FX/SFX: Very dated CGI. Music/Sounds: Several whooshes, a deep drone, and a loud whoosh. Availability: Uncommon; used in tandem with the previous logo. Again, it's found on many DVDs with DTS audio, like Shark Tale, Zathura, and Weird Science. Was also seen on some DTS cinemas at the time. Editor's Note: This logo may be intense, but not like its very first logo. The sounds however, may catch a few off guard. 6th Trailer (2008-) Nicknames: "Band", "DTS Ring", "Sparks II: Beautiful Boogaloo" Trailer: On a black background, we see a bunch of sparks passing by. Then a lot of other yellow and orange sparks come in and fly in all directions, making a really colorful composition, and finally folding into a new DTS logo looking like a four-lined Mobius band. As they fold, metallic words also appear right to the logo, reading "dts" with a "Digital Surround" byline. Later Variant: For Blu-ray releases, "HD" is added on the side of "dts" and the byline now says "Master Audio" or "High Resolution Audio. FX/SFX: Great CGI! Music/Sounds: * A composition made of whooshing sounds, strings and wind chimes. * A majestic piano composition, playing in synth with action and adding several whooshing sounds as the logo folds. Availability: * Rare on many DVDs with DTS Audio. * HD version seen on Blu-ray movies and on DTS Demo Disc. Editor's Note: The sudden start can get to some viewers, but otherwise it's a great logo. 7th Trailer (2010-2013; 2016-2017) Nicknames: "Living World of Audio", ''"''DTS Ring II", "DTS Ocean" Trailer: On a black background, a blue sound test/radiowave forms. Then, it turns into ocean and the background turns into sky blue. We pan down into the ocean and we see green wavy lines with music notes on them. Then, the camera pans with coral reef-like objects, and many orange/yellow DTS rings from the previous logo appears. One DTS ring zooms in and flashes with causing the words "dts" to flash in one by one and "HD" (both the ring and HD with white aura) flash as well. "Master Audio" then fade in. Trivia: TBA. Variant: *There is a variant with just the DTS logo. ('''not found) *There is a extended version, like other sound tech trailers, where the beginning shows one sound test/radiowave at first, before many others forms behind it and rumble, and the ocean scene long pauses before we go underwater. The underwater scene is extended as well, the camera pans a bit different and the background gets darker and darker, with music and audio things forming various sealife creatures, such as TBA. FX/SFX: Amazing CGI! Music/Sounds: * Shortened Version:Sounds of sound testing, and the ocean, then a tune with flutes and a choir, as well as flashing sounds for "DTS" letters, and bubbling. * Extended Version: TBA. Availability: Pretty uncommon. Found on Blu-ray releases from CBS Home Entertainment until 2017, such as older movies and TV shows released by Paramount Home Media Distribution such as A Boy Named Charlie Brown, released in 2016, and the CBS Films releases from Lionsgate Home Entertainment such as the 2017 Blu-ray release of Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life. The extended version is TBA. Editor's Note: This may surprise you at first, but it’s a great logo. However, for a time, the release was mistakenly believed to be 2014, or 2017. 8th Trailer (June 25, 2011-) Nicknames: "Reversed Pounding Paint Blobs", "DTS Ring III" Trailer: On a black background, we see paint blobs suspended in mid-air. Suddenly, the paint blobs are pulled away backwards, creating a large paint blob of paint on the black background, as the footage slows down. This repeats two more times, the third time revealing that the large paint blob in the black background is the DTS wordmark. The DTS ring forms to the left of the logo. And everything rotates around, as a light fills the screen, in a similar manner to the Fox Searchlight Pictures logo. After the screen is filled with light, everything fades out. Variant: An early variant exists from 2011 to 2013. FX/SFX: The logo being formed from paint blobs, which are being hit in reverse, the glowing, the ring being drawn and rotating, the lights. A mix of live-action and CGI. Music/Sounds: A four-chord sounder with splashing sounds throughout and sparkling notes on the fourth chord. It was composed by Diego Stocco. There exists a short documentary which shows the process of Stocco composing the logo's soundtrack. Availability: Current to common. Seen on newer Blu-ray and DVD releases such as the Lionsgate Home Entertainment releases of Warm Bodies, Ender's Game, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, Divergent, I, Frankenstein, The Legend of Hercules, the 2015 Blu-ray release of Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Shaun the Sheep Movie, and Boo! A Madea Halloween, among others. Was also seen on some DTS cinemas at the time. Editor's Note: The reverse animation may catch people of guard. 9th Trailer (May 13, 2015-) Nicknames: "Out Of The Box" "DTS Ring IIII" 10th Trailer (August 24, 2016-) Nicknames: "Listen" "DTS Ring IIIII" Trailer: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBACategory:Video Technologies Category:Technology Category:United States